


Marry You

by HermioneDurin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Short One Shot, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneDurin/pseuds/HermioneDurin
Summary: A short one shot, song fic of Yuuri tricking ViKtor into a wedding. A side of tooth rotting fluff.





	Marry You

It had been two years to the day since Viktor had first shown up in Hasetsu rising from the hot spring and into Yuuri’s life like force of nature or some deity of old. He’d done it. Yuuri had finally won gold at the Grand Prix Final, even if he did have to trip up his biggest competition. Getting Yurio and Viktor to riled up to skate properly right before they stepped on the ice. Both in different ways, but it was worth it to get to this day. 

It’d started with breakfast in bed and than a lazy, sweet morning. Than Yuuri pulled his Fiance out for a date wandering the town ending in a dinner. A dinner that the Japanese skater was currently having a hard time paying attention to, too busy staring at his wonderful fiance. He really hopes everything tonight goes perfectly.

 

“Yuuri!” He blinks up at the manconsuming his thoughts, his head resting in his hand as he hums in reply smiling at him. He watches Viktor give him an exasperated eye roll. “Were you even listening?”

Sitting up straight Yuuri gives him a sheepish look “Sorry.” He bats his eyes at him in a way he knows makes Viktor cave. He’s used a lot of manipulation to bring this day about, mostly on his Fiance. This morning had been the latest. Convincing the russian to put on his best suit had been the hardest part yet. Just as He’s about to repeat himself Yuuri’s phone vibrates. He looks down before quickly swiping it off the screen with a smile and hailing down the waiter to pay. 

Standing he buttons his jacket back up and pulls Viktor to his feet. “But we weren’t done” He hears him whine as he pulls him. THrowing a smile over his shoulder at him he pops his arm out the door giving it a wave before walking out like nothing had happened. 

“What are you up to Yuuri?” lacing their fingers together and swinging them. The Japanese skater smiles down as he feels their hands start swinging. He waits a little while longer to give his answer starting to hum the tune. The tune that will start playing in a couple more steps when they round the next corner. “Yuuri?” He breaks his humming at the question chuckling a little. 

“You sure are impatient.” He smiles up at the older man right as the hit the corner. He had picked that restaurant solely on its location, it was just luck that they happened to have good food. “But who am I to talk?” Smirking at the questioning look he pulls him around the corner before he can put words to his questions. 

As the music starts Yuuri grabs his hands and walks with him backwards into the street. The Triplets had gotten their friends to chalk art the whole road with pictures of Yuuri and Viktor’s love story. Which they were currently at the top of. Where two years ago Viktor had arrived to coach him and then he starts singing, the vocals had been taken out of the song so Yuuri could sing them to Viktor himself. 

 

“It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you!” He spins Viktor out at this. “Is it the look in your eyes or this dancing juice?” He spins him back into him “Who cares Baby, I think I wanna marry you!”

Letting go of one of his hands he pulls him along the street filled with art of the two of them, “Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can goOOooo. Know one has to knooOOoow, oh come on babe,” He may have changed a word or two to fit Viktor, but in the long run he’d changed so much to fit Viktor it didn’t matter. Smiling back at the gorgeous man he saw his awestruck face looking between him and the road. Stopping to spin him for the next part.

“Who cares if we’re trashed? Got a pocket full of cash we can BlooOOoow. Shots of PatrooOOoon. And it’s on Babe.” Stopping the spinning he gives a laugh as Viktor stumbles for a second never once letting go of his hand. The kids who had helped the Triplets coming out from their hiding places along the street as Yuuri once again leads him while walking backwards. The kids singing with him for this part. 

“Don’t say no no no no no. Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. And we’ll go go go go go. He drops Viktors hand as the reach the next corner stopping him before he can see around it. “If you’re ready,” Throwing his arms out “Like I’m ready” He keeps backing away as Viktor follows know with his beautiful, wonderful heart shaped smile onto the next street. This one had been done up by their skating friends the street chalked to look like Ice and lanterns and skates and streamers hanging from everything from street lamps to trees to buildings. He watches as Viktor takes it all in as he starts the next chorus.

“Cause it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you!” Starting to clap to the beat Yuuri dances around him while keeping him moving forward. “Is it the look in your eyes or this dancing juice? Who cares Baby, I think I wanna marry you!” Pulling Viktor’s right hand up to his lips he sings “I’ll go get a ring. Let the choir bells sing like OooooOOh.” at this he smiles as the various choirs of the small town step out to ring their bells in time with the song. “What you wanna DooOOoo? Let’s just run Babe!” In the opposite of the lines Yuuri stops. The next line to be delivered seriously

“If we wake up and you want to break up, That’s cool. It was Fun Babe.” He sees something flicker across the other man’s face at this but the other verse starts to quickly the choirs joining in like the children did. “Don’t say no no no no no. Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. And we’ll go go go go go, If you’re ready, like I’m ready!” 

They hadn’t made it quite to the end of the street yet. “It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey Baby, I think I wanna marry you!” pulling him in close :”Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares Baby? I think I wanna marry you!” pulling him around the next corner he watches him gasp. It’s not another street. 

It’s a cherry blossom grove in full bloom. Fairy light’s dancing everywhere. On every branch and creating a canopy between the trees. All their family and friends in neat rows on either side of an aisle made out of the same petals on the trees above leading to an alter. Yuuri doesn’t turn around keeping his eyes firmly on the love of his life and going off peripheral vision to get down the aisle. Very slowly. 

“Just say I dooOOoo. Tell me right now baby. tell me right now Baby, Baby.” Viktor’s eyes are solely on him again and look almost a little watery. “Just say I dooOOoo. Tell me right now baby. tell me right now Baby, Baby. OH!” 

He turns stepping up onto the alter bringing Viktor with him as the music slows and now he can tell without a doubt that he’s crying, but the Heart smile assures him it’s happy tears. “It’s a beautiful night, We’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!” 

He gives his hands a squeeze trying to put all his love for this man in his eyes, on his face and in his voice so he understands just how much he means this. “Is it the look in your eyes or this dancing juice?” Yuuri shrugs “Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you!” He finishes softly and smiles as the music plays the last few notes. It’s seconds later and a loud cry of “Yuuri” That land him flat on his back under a Living Legend with the both of them laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The video will be up by morning!” Phichit smiles excitedly at the newly wed couple and Yuuri just blinks at him. “What?” He asks confused about what the hell his best friend is talking about and a little concerned with Chris’ matching grin.

“I had drones filming the whole song, I’m surprised you didn’t notice.” The Thai man gives him a wink, “Must have been distracted or something.” Yuuri can feel his cheeks going pink, but does his best to ignore it. This was all his idea after all.

“So you were all in on this” Viktor asked as Yuuri leaned into him smiling giddily like he had been since the ceremony. “Since right after the Grand prix?” He watches the two best men laugh. “Yup.” Phichit pops his P as Chris answers “You should have heard his pitch too. So moving. So inspiring.” He places a hand over his heart. “Mostly about how frustrated he was that you kept your word on not getting married till he won Gold at THAT event and how he had to do whatever it took to make sure he got married this year.” Phichit picked up again.

“I would have killed him if Beka hadn’t held me back” Yurio pops in looking less grumpy than normal. “He messed me up before my skate on purpose just so he could marry your old ass.” And there was the glare. 

“Wait, Yuuri, does that mean what you said to me was on purpose too.” He can’t help his blush at the memory and tries to hide it as best he can only to earn himself a scandalized gasp. “IT WAS!” Viktor cries, “Does that mean you not having sex with me the competition season was also part of this plan!?” He hears the spit takes and Yurio’s “GROSS!” as he hides his face in his hands. It had been part of the plan. His promise and description of what that promise would intel as Viktor stepped on the ice for his free skate had also been part of the plan. Take out his greatest competition. It had worked incredibly well. Yurio’s was different a mix between support, flettery and finally pissing him off by telling him why he’d need to stay out that night because what he’d be doing to Viktor. He’d taken gold so he had no regrets as it lead to this day, but having it all laid bare was embarrassing. “Oh My God!” Viktor whispers out. 

“In my defense you weren’t budging and I had to win to get to marry you!” Yuuri looks up a wild look in his eyes, “You left me no choice!” silenced followed before they all broke out laughing his new husband leaning onto him and whispering into his ear. “It was worth it and I’d take this over a gold medal any day.”


End file.
